I Wish
by HerTormentedHeart
Summary: Inuyasha wasn't really one to show his true feelings, but now that Kagome finally succumb to Kouga's boyish charm and actually decided to date him, Inuyasha realized one thing, he has fallen hard for Kagome Higurashi. The problem? Kagome is totally in love with Kouga and they happen to be engaged! How will Inuyasha win her heart and win her back from Kouga befor its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**I Wish**

**Summary: Inuyasha wasn't really one to show his true feelings to Kagome, but now that Kagome finally succumb to Kouga's boyish charm and actually decided to date him, Inuyasha realized one thing, he has fallen and fallen hard for Kagome Higurashi. The problem? Inuyasha has trouble expressing his feelings, and Kagome is totally in love with Kouga and they happen to be engaged to be married in two months! How will Inuyasha be able to show Kagome that he is the one for her? AU **

**A/N: Hello! It's me again, I don't feel like finishing my other stories right now soooo im gonna write this. (: **

**Warning: Inuyasha's Language XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Why am I such an idiot? Why do I think with my dick and not my heart, or brain? Why did I let Kagome go? Why am I asking all these questions when I already know the answer?

It's because I am a fucked up idiot, see plain as day. I don't think things through, and for that I lost Kagome to that bastard. Okay, I know me and Kagome never actually dated. We were best friends since we were both fifteen. I actually knew Kagome before then, in middle school I dated her cousin Kikyou, for a year. And let me tell you, worse mistake in my life.

Kikyou is a psycho maniac bitch. She's crazy, and has trust issues. You probably think that I am over reacting… but I'm not. Trust me. In middle school, the only reason why I only dated her was because of her brains. Yep, she did most of my homework and projects. You probably think that I'm a total dick for that, right? Well at least I dated her for her brains and not her body like most guys would do. And let me tell you she did have a killer body for a fourteen year old. She looked completely flawless, but the girl had many flaws, like how she is a cold, selfish bitch.

As I said before the only reason why I did date her is because of her brains, and about two months into dating her I realized that she wasn't so bad. Wrong. Just as I was starting to like her, she turned on her bitch mode. And everything I did was wrong! She would criticize me of my clothes. "Inuyasha why are you wearing red!? You Know I hate that color!" she would nag me in her annoying as hell voice, and I'll be sitting there thinking, you fucking bitch red is my favorite color!

Remember when I told you that she had trust issues?

She does, I couldn't even talk to any of my female friends without her going Rampage Jackson and starts scream at me and punching shit! Now do you believe me when I said she was a psycho bitch?

Sorry, I got off track let me go back to my story. Anyways, Kagome and I have been friends since we were both 15, and even back then I think I was even in love with her. Every guy she dated I hated, even if they were nice guys I hated them. And now I realize that I was jealous! Its freaking weird I know.

Kouga (aka wolf shit) always flirted with Kagome in high school and I would always beat the shit out of him. I mean who the fuck did he think he was? Going around and telling people that Kagome was his woman, who the fuck did he think he was when he would go out a professing his undying love to her? The fuck?

After graduation, the unthinkable happened Kagome Higurashi, _my_Kagome Higurashi, who I at the time had not realize that I loved her has decided to go out with that mangy wolf.

Holy shit the Apocalypse is finally happening and we didn't even know it! I couldn't even believe what was happening at that moment when she told me who she was dating.

And then Kouga asked Kagome to marry him.

What I actually couldn't believe was that Kagome actually said yes to him. They were dating for only six months! Six months!

When Kagome called me to tell me the "good" news I finally realized something, I realized something that took me 6 years to find out that I Inuyasha Taisho has fallen, and fallen hard for my best friend Kagome Higurashi. Who was seemingly happily engaged to my most hated enemy. Kouga Wolfe.

.

.

.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Being in love with your best friend has its ups and downs. Since Kagome is my best friend I do have the privilege to give her a hug, kiss on the cheek and all the other shit like that. Now what sucks about being in love with your best friend is the fear of telling your best friend that you love her.

I mean wouldn't it be awkward one day if you were to walk up to your best friend and state your undying love for them? Only to have give you a gross look on her face and nicely tell you that she only thinks of you as a brother? Yeah, I'm going to take that chance. Well at least I wasn't going to.

I will risk my friendship with Kagome, by telling her that I love her. The only problem is that I have no idea how I am going to say it. I can't just walk up to her front door and ring the doorbell and say "Hi Kagome, by the way I am in love with you, and by love I mean romantic love. Like mommy and daddy love, not brother and sister love." There are two things that are wrong with that. 1) That was totally lame and 2) She has a FIANCE! Who by the way might try to kick my ass for saying such. (Which will never happen)

So back to the problem, I have to tell Kagome that I love her, but I want to say it when the time is right. Which has to be soon, since I do have a dead line of two months.

My god, right now I feel like a sappy teenage boy with raging hormones. By me realizing that I love Kagome, I have turned into a kind of sappy love-struck boy. Gah! Fuck Kouga for making things even more complicated than it was before.

Why is life so damn complicated? Wait. Let me rephrase that, why is _my_life so damn complicated?

When I realized that I love Kagome, I tried to brush it off. I tried telling myself that it was my raging hormones, that I just wanted my best friend back. The thing is, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't. No matter how many girls I slept with, at the point of the climax I'd say Kagome's name and not theirs.

Fucked up right?

No matter what I tried, or did, I just couldn't get Kagome out of my head. I couldn't get her sweet innocent smile, her long wavy raven colored tresses or her plump rosy lips out of my head. Everything. About her got to me and just thinking about her body, just made me feel arouse. I'd sit at my classes at Tokyo University just day dreaming of Kagome wrapping her long legs around my hips as I pounded into her-

Sorry got carried away there for a moment. Anyways, it's not only Kagome's very curvaceous body that got to me. Everything got to me. Her laugh is like music to my ears, her personality, she is the most sweet, loving woman in the whole world.

The funny thing is that Kagome doesn't know it. Kagome doesn't know all these things, she doesn't believe that she is beautiful.

And that is what I am going to do. To make Kagome fall for me, before she gets married, I am going to remind her that she is beautiful.

No matter what it takes, I will win Kagome back from Kouga.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ IM SO SORRY!

(There is some information about Each of my stories at the end of this note)

**PLEASE READ!  
PLEASE READ!  
PLEASE READ!**

Hello my fans/readers... I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you if you thought this was a story update. Well damn...it's probably been a long while since I updated some of these stories I'll be surprised if anyone is still reading them. Anyway I decided to write this authors note because I feel obligated to tell you why I have been absent in posting new chapters for my stories.

I could just sit hear and just tell you all a bunch of lame ass excuses but I'm not. I'm just going to be blunt with you. Lately I've been pretty obsessed with this website wattpad...any of you guys hear of it? Anyway I've been neglecting you guys in favor of writing my own stories and posting them on that site. (I'm not a great multi tasker...I can't keep up with both sites.)

But seriously that isn't really the issue as to why I haven't been updating my main reason I have not been posting anything in a while is because I've been infected with a terrible disease that I think most of you have felt before... **_WRITERS BLOCK_**! I found out that my cure was writing my own stories and posting them on this site wattpad.

But fear not my lovely reader I will not neglect you all forever! I will start writing new chapters for all of my stories next week and I will try to post them as soon as possible. Just in case you didn't know I still am a high school student and if I let my grades slip like how I did last year my mom might take my lap top again...so yeah I can't exactly neglect all of my school work so updates will be irregular.

(If you are still reading this boring authors note I just wanted to take a moment to thank you for caring enough to actually read this!)

**Stolen**: will probably be updated often because I'm basically am going off of the book just like in the Inuyasha world...

**The Unknown**: this is basically where most of my problems are when it comes to my writers block. So it is going to be a LONG while until you guys see a update.

**Finishing the Deed**: heh... I don't exactly know where I am going with this story as of yet. I do have a vague idea of what I want to happen. BUT PLEASE IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PM ME!

**I wish: **sooooo I bet you guys are expecting a hilarious chapter to be posted up soon right? Well I got good and bad news for you! Good: I started writing the next chapter. Bad: it's just going to take a while to finish cause it's going to be super long. Please don't kill me. :)

As of right now I am going to tell you all not to expect any new chapters for maybe a month or so.

**With love,**

**_~HTH xxx_**


End file.
